Joel Goldsmith
Joel Goldsmith is a powerful Mage, a Kami born to the Royal Goldsmith Family, one of the five families that makes up the Royal Family. His father was Hashirama Goldsmith and his grandfather was Shoyo Goldsmith, also known as Shoyo Tabinin, two of the Founding Kami. His whole life he's been a Kido Prodigy, known as the greatest Kido user that the Soul Society has ever seen, even greater than the creator of Hado and Bakudo, Ichibei Hyosube, and the creator of Iyashido. In the past he had a grandmastery in Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Hakuda as well, having the greatest Zankenoski techniques than any other member of the original Gotei 13, but after awhile he decided to subdue much of the training in Hakuda, Hoho, and Zanjutsu, dropping his Hoho level to mastery, and his Hakuda and Zanjutsu level to Expert, so he could continue to get even stronger in the art of Kido. Today he can destroy landscapes and cause lighting to rain down from the sky using Kido, and much more. Joel also has the powers of a Kitsune, but only by way of experimentations done on him; he has no actual Kitsune ancestry. He served as the first Captain of the Sixth Division in the Gotei 13, playing a prominent role in the Quincy Blood War; before that, he served as a high ranking general in the Shinigami Order, trained for that position by Shoyo. After the Quincy Blood War ended he left the Gotei 13 to form the Kido Corpse; he did this because he wanted to continue researching and developing new Kido, and wanted it to be a permanent part of the Soul Society's military. Because of him the Kido Corpse became a thing, along with all of its duties, including activating the Senkaimon, escorting prisoners across the Soul Society, and releasing the Sokyoku so it could be used during major executions. After serving as the Commander-in-Chief of the Kido Corpse for an undetermined amount of time, the Goldsmith Family was given the title of Royalty, along with the Chiyu'i Family , the Miyamoto Family , the Banbutsunoreichou Family , and the Higurashi Family, so he left the Kido Corpse to live up in the Royal Palace after his mansion was rebuilt up there. Sometime after the Thousand Year Blood War Joel returned to the Seireitei to serve as the new Captain Comamnder of the Gotei 13, with his son, Haku Goldsmith , serving as his Lieutenant, so that both Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise could return to the Eighth Division. Joel appears to boast large amounts of respect and admiration from much of the Gotei 13, especially the Captains, due to his overwhelming power, large amount of intelligent and wisdom, and extremely large history with the Soul Society, helping to shape the Soul Society over the centuries into what it is today. In Soul Society, and in Human World, he has many nicknames over the years. During the late 5th Century and early 6th Century he was known as the Mage Merlin in the Human World, and is said to have even trained the legendary King Arthur, the Knight/King who led Britian against the Saxon invaders, in not only the art of swordsmenship, but also in the arts of AlchemyAlchemy Magecraft , two deluted forms of Kido which humans are capable of learning. In Feudal Japan, he had two nicknames; in the Human World he was called The Hound, and in the Soul Society he was known as The Warrior. Both were for the same reason, being one of the most ferocious and one of the most unstoppable warriors across the land. Appearance Joel Goldsmith is a tall and extremely muscular man with icy blue, slightly spiked up hair, navy blue eyes, and a long, thick, dark blue overcoat with a very long, thin turtle neck on it, a golden necklace around his neck, and golden ear rings in each ear. Personality History Plot Day of Destruction Arc Joel is first seen at the next Captain's meeting, which wasn't called very long after the previous one ended, waiting for Shunsui's signal behind the red curtain behind him. At the meeting, Shunsui explains that he has good news and bad news. Jushiro asks for the good news first and Shunsui agrees, telling everyone that they now have more new Captains for the Gotei 13, which means that they should be able to recreate the Gotei a lot quicker than originally expected, Shunsui and Jushiro then going on to explain what the Royal Family is, to Toshiro's shock. The first introduced was a woman by the name of Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, the new and first Captain of the 7th Divsion in the Gotei 13 and the head of the Royal Banbutsunoreichou Family. The second was Tatsujin Chiyu'i, the new and first Captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, and the head of the Royal Chiyu'i Family. And the final introduced was Joel Goldsmith, the first Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and new Captain Commander, and the head of the Royal Goldsmith Family. After those three concluded their introductions, Shunsui then announced that more Lieutenants have also been chosen, and began to introduce them, as well. The first two Lieutenants to join were Lisa Yadomaru for the 8th Division and Hiyori Sarugaki for the 12th Division, two of the previous divisions in the Gotei 13, retaking their previous positions, both of them introducing themselves being their old usual selves. After that a new Lieutenant was revealed, Byakuya Kuchiki's brother, Keiichi Kuchiki. Jushiro is at first surprised that Byakuya has siblings, but Rukia explains to him that Byakuya has a lot of siblings due to the Kuchiki Family being one of the largest familiies in the Soul Society in terms of members. Keiichi says that he is Byakuya's twin, and Byakuya just scoffs at him. When Keiichi took his position behind Shunsui, Shunsui retook his position as the 8th Division Captain, allowing Joel to take over finally. When he did he began by announcing that Central 46 has been dissolved by him. When SoiFon retorted at him for this, he explained that the Royal Family, similar to the Royal Gaurd, has higher authority than the Central 46, so he, as the head of one of the Royal Families, has the right to dissolve them if he wants to, and give the Royal Family control of the Soul Society, claiming that Central 46 has only made things worse in the Soul Society. When Shito made a comment about an old friend coming for revenge, Joel yelled at her and gave her a dirty look, after which dismissing the topic and dismissing everyone in the meeting room, ending the meeting. As Joel was the last one to exit the room, SoiFon approached him, berating him, claiming that him and his friends do not belong here. She does not trust members of the original Gotei 13 at first, due to what people have said about them in the past, but after some careful as well as loud and rough coaxing from Joel he managed to win SoiFon over to his side, after which SoiFon and her fellow Onmitsukido members left the scene. After SoiFon and her subordinates left, Shitoyakahan showed up and her and Joel had a quick converstaion together. Shito is surprised at how kind that Joel can be, with Joel responding by saying that he has to look tough ont he exterior but that he wants to be there for his new subordinates, and also that he takes after their master a bit, Shito commenting that maybe too much. They then leave each other after saying that it'll be fun to work with each other again. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power Legendary Kido Grandmaster Magecraft Hakuda Grandmaster Hoho Master Zanjutsu Master Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Bankai Stage 2 Omoimoyoranai Shinsou Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Under Construction Category:Protagonists Category:Goldsmith Family Category:Royal Family Category:Kami Category:Captains Category:Legendary Kido Grandmasters Category:Kido Users Category:Hakuda Grandmasters Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hoho Masters Category:Hoho Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Gotei 13 Category:6th Division Category:1st Division Category:Kido Corpse Category:Royal Guard Category:Shinigami Order Category:Kamui